


Renjana

by treasureflowers



Series: sentrywire | paraheal | blazewind [VALORANT] [6]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Brimstone previously worked in Kingdom, Cypher is confused on his own feeling, Cypher x Killjoy, Cypher/Killjoy, F/M, Fluff, Killjoy is a ghost, Killjoy previously worked in Kingdom, Nora as Cypher's little sister, Viper previously worked in Kingdom, sentrywire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: "Why?""Sorry?""Why do you do all these things for me?"In which Cypher was wondering what was the reason he did all of this for Killjoy. [Cypher/Killjoy | sentrywire]
Relationships: Cypher/Killjoy (VALORANT)
Series: sentrywire | paraheal | blazewind [VALORANT] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Renjana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I finally finish this oh my god.  
> I got a writer block for days and not being able to write anything.  
> However, I'm glad this is finished!  
> I hope you like it.

**VALORANT © Riot Games**

[ Cypher/Killjoy ]

Alternate Universe - Ghosts

* * *

His first impression of VALORANT Protocol headquarters was that this place is futuristic and enormous. They had almost everything they needed in that place; a practice range, a gymnasium, several laboratories, a huge meeting room, plenty of bedrooms, and many more. However, one thing that got into his attention was the lack of people in that building. He only met 4 people which were Brimstone, Viper, Sova, and Omen. They had a small number of staff as the technology took over the maintenance problem. At the end of the day, it was only three months since Brimstone created the VALORANT Protocol.

After getting introduced to the other agents, Cypher was escorted by Sova to his room.

“This is your room, Cypher.”

“My thanks.”

“Have a great night. Get ready for your first mission three days from now. Good night.”

“Alright, Sova. Good night.”

Entering the room, Cypher noted that his room was certainly simple and huge. He opened the closet to find several pairs of pants, t-shirts, and pajamas. Cypher opened his bag and started to organize his things. Then, he went to the bathroom to clean himself.

Seeing his own face in the mirror reminded him of what happened five months ago in his hometown, Rabat. The smell of gunpowder, the beeping sound from something that looked like a bomb, the guards standing and shouting to the locals near the huge metal gate, the ‘K’ logo on the gate.

Kingdom.

They took his hometown, turning that beautiful place into a massive laboratorium full of radianite and chemicals. They killed lots of innocent people, including his little sister, Nora.

Cypher sighed and dried himself before using his new pajamas. He lay down on his bed but couldn't fall asleep. He just hadn’t got used to the new environment. This place was really different from his house in Rabat. He ended up opening the nightstand lamp and took a book from his nightstand. It was a novel Nora gave her before she was _obliterated_ by Kingdom.

Only the ‘tick-tock’ sound from the clock accompanied him.

Or so he thought.

Cypher froze as he saw a glimpse of someone in a yellow jacket just walking to his bed and standing beside him. He was sure that there was no one inside the room. After a long silence, the _person_ beside him started talking in a feminine voice.

_“A new agent? Ah, he is a book lover too, just like Sova.”_

_Sova? This person know Sova?_

Cypher closed his eyes, thinking that he was imagining something. However, when he opened his eyes, that _person_ was still there. At the speed of light, he closed his book, turned off the nightstand lamp, and shut his eyes. He was convincing himself that it was just his imagination.

_“He can’t hear me? Ah, it means he’s just like the others.”_

Cypher could hear that voice loud and clear. He waited for a minute before opening his eyes. He didn’t see that person anymore. Letting out a sigh, Cypher wondered if he really just saw a ghost or not. He didn't believe it since he had never seen one before but he might have changed his mind.

Morning came and he woke up groggily. There was no mission today so he could take his time to rest and explore this huge building. Walking outside to the kitchen, he spotted someone using a yellow jacket and a green beanie. That _person_ was glass-like and he remembered he saw that _person_ , a girl, in his room. She was sitting there on the couch with Brimstone who was drinking his coffee.

_“I miss drinking coffee! Does Brim still drink a black coffee without milk or sugar?”_

Cypher stared at her but she didn’t notice.

_“How the heck could he drink a black coffee like that? I prefer a Caffè latte.”_

“Cypher?”

Cypher turned around from her at the same time she turned around her head to look at him. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Sova asked.

“Yes. My apologies. I am … just a bit tired.”

“I made a cup of tea for you.” Sova gave him a medium-sized glass of jasmine tea. “Here.”

“Thank you, Sova.” Cypher could feel the warmth from the glass.

“Go rest. If you feel better, let’s meet here to practice at the range.” The Russian smiled.

Cypher nodded. “My pleasure. I’ll see you later, Sova.”

He left the room with a regret. Seeing the girl talking to himself with no one not being able to listen to her made him a little sad. He recalled someone from his childhood who experienced the same thing, being left out by others. He sighed and closed the door behind him. Opening his mask, he then drank the tea Sova made him. It was good, not too sweet and not too plain.

 _Stop thinking about her, Aamir. Focus on your work._ He reminded himself.

He set aside the glass and started to work on his camera. His hands were agile when tinkering his gadgets. Before his first mission, all of his equipment should be ready. He surely didn’t want to mess up the mission because this was his first step to destroy Kingdom. All information about Kingdom mattered.

It was peaceful up until he heard that girl’s voice again.

_“Oh! Oh! He is an engineer! Ah, it must be nice to tinker with gadgets again.”_

_She was an engineer too?_ He thought.

 _“I remember creating so many good inventions. I wonder how my bots are doing right now. People called me the prodigy. Well, I was one but not anymore.”_ Her voice changed at the end. _“I want to tell you since you are also an engineer like me but too bad, you and the rest of the agents couldn’t hear my story.”_

“Can you stop talking for a second? I need to focus on my work.” Cypher sighed in defeat.

He could see the girl froze from the corner of his eyes. She realized that he could hear her since the very beginning of their encounter.

_“Wait a minute. You can hear me? You CAN hear me?!”_

Turning around his head to the sound source, Cypher saw the girl leant towards him. Their faces were so close, too close. She had raven medium hair with a green beanie, a pair of black eyes framed in a black round glasses, and plum pink lips. Meanwhile, something caught his attention right away.

A rope burn on her neck.

She moved away from him and introduced herself, _“Argh! Sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Killjoy and I … was supposed to be one of the agents in VALORANT but because of …. something, I died before I could join.”_

Cypher remembered that Omen was agent 3 and he was agent 5 so it meant that Brimstone skipped number 4 when giving numbers to the agents. “Then, what happened?” He asked.

_“Everything was dark and then I woke up inside Brimstone’s room in this place. Since then, I just wander around the area while trying to talk with other people. Too bad, no one can’t hear me.”_

“I see.”

 _“It’s such a nice feeling that finally, after months, I can talk with other people again!”_ She giggled.

His eyes spotted the rope burn again and the urge to ask her was there. However, he undermined his question to her since he saw the girl staring at his work with high focus and curiosity. He had no idea but a little part in his heart felt relief that Killjoy was not alone anymore and he wished that his decision to not ignore the ghost girl was a good decision.

* * *

Cypher and Killjoy would spend their time talking in Cypher's room. It was because Killjoy could only talk with Cypher and if they interacted in front of the other agents, they would find him weird. He preferred to stay low-profile about his relationship with Killjoy. When he was in front of the other agents, for example in the meeting room, he would just glance at her who smiled brightly at him. Killjoy always attended the meeting and sat in an empty chair beside him.

_"Brimstone, don't worry. You guys are good enough to win!"_

_"Heh. Of course their tech is not as good as ours. You have Cypher! Even though his techs are like my kindergarten work, he is still pretty good."_

Those jokes, fake insults, and compliments made him not alone anymore. He didn't really interact with anyone in the headquarters. Omen and Viper rarely talked. Reyna had a resentment towards non-radiant people. Brimstone was busy and he only spent time with Sova sometimes.

He couldn't do anything but at least she wasn't alone anymore.

"Killjoy."

_"Hm?"_

"The rope burn in your neck … mind sharing the story behind it with me?"

Cypher and Killjoy were in Cypher's room. He had just finished creating several new cameras for his next mission. Killjoy sat down on his bed and touched her neck. She could feel the wound there and it silenced her.

"I mean, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." Cypher continued since he could feel the tense atmosphere.

 _"No, no. This … just brings back memories."_ Killjoy stated, _"I was sent to Rabat, the place you know as Bind now, 7 months ago. I was planning to defect from Kingdom since I found out something fishy in that company. I wanted to follow Brimstone to the VALORANT Protocol. At first, Brim already invited me to VALORANT but I refused, since I … considered Kingdom as my family and I met some good workers too."_

Cypher listened carefully.

 _"He gave me his address and the location of this place, just in case I wanted to go out from Kingdom. I didn't tell Kingdom for sure since Brim trusted this information to me."_ She giggled and continued, _"That day, it was very quiet, no one was there except me. People with masks from Kingdom came and dragged me to a small unused Kingdom's factory."_

She sighed. It was kinda hard for her to tell this but since she didn't have anyone else to talk to, she decided to tell him. _"They asked me about Brimstone since he was my guardian. Of course, I didn't want to answer and leak the information to them. So, they strangled me with a rope. I still remembered how painful it was but that was the only thing I could do for Brimstone since he was the one who accompanied me. I wanted to repay his kindness."_

The girl looked down, staring at her own pants. _"It was filled with darkness before I woke up here, at Brimstone's room in the VALORANT Protocol headquarters."_

Cypher didn't expect this information at all. He felt devastated since she died at such a young age (judging from her appearance) to protect Brimstone. He couldn't do anything. Instead he said, "Brimstone brings VALORANT this far and it is because of you."

_"Thank you …, Cypher."_

It was silent again.

 _"Um, I heard that if people die, they will go to the afterlife and not wander around like me."_ Killjoy said while tapping her fingers on the bed.

"From what I know, it means that you still have … some businesses left in the human world."

 _"Some businesses?"_ asked her, _"I don't think I have that. Well, maybe I can make a list of the things I want to do but can't! It can be a good idea, don't you think?"_

"Since we have no clue, that's probably the best way." Cypher nodded. "I'll help you."

_"Are you sure?!"_

"Mh."

_I want you to find peace, Killjoy. You can't be here forever._

.

And so they did a lot of things together.

Killjoy wanted to watch a TV series she hadn’t finished and Cypher accompanied her. They sneaked out from Cypher’s room to the living room. Killjoy was very excited as she kept saying she wanted to know the ending of that series. Sitting down in the living room, Cypher turned on the television and opened the streaming application.

“Is this the right one?”

_“Yes!”_

Both of them were immersed in the movie, not knowing that Sova was standing behind the couch.

“I didn’t know you watch romance movies, Cypher.”

Cypher jolted and looked behind to see Sova with his pajamas. His hair was tied in a messy bun. Killjoy also looked away from the television.

“Ah, no, I—”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Sova giggled. “Enjoy your movie. Don’t sleep too late.”

“I— uh.”

Killjoy just held her laughter then she muttered, _“Sorry ehe.”_

Not only watching a TV series, Killjoy also asked him to search for her past inventions in Bind. She was dying to know if her inventions were still there. Cypher agreed with this since Killjoy’s past inventions could help them to know more about Kingdom’s technology. Killjoy informed him the location of her past laboratorium in Bind and Cypher did find something there, something that they had never seen before.

Something called _the spike._

Cypher brought that thing to his room after acquiring Brimstone’s permission.

“Do you know this?” He asked.

Killjoy nodded. _"I do remember this. It was a prototype of the spike, something Kingdom asked me to create. I didn't expect I would see this again!"_

She examined the spike, _"This was made for gathering radianite. I only made one for Kingdom and I decided to create another one without them knowing. However, I couldn't finish it."_

"Should we see what's inside this thing?" asked Cypher.

 _"Yes!"_ She replied with excitement in her voice. _"I really want to finish this since this can be helpful for the team! So, let's start with this."_

Killjoy started to point out which part Cypher should check. They worked for almost two hours and Killjoy got even more excited as the time passed. Seeing the girl being _that happy_ made him feel warm and a little sad, to be honest. He didn't think that the girl had filled a part in his new life in VALORANT. The thought of her disappearing from this world after he helped her finish her unfinished business came to his mind.

He wanted to protect her smile but he couldn't.

_"Cypher? Earth to Cypher?"_

"Yes?"

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cypher nodded. "Let's take a break."

* * *

Cypher stayed in the meeting room after the other agents left, including Killjoy. Brimstone was there to gather the files that he needed to evaluate for their next mission. Before the older man left the room, Cypher called him.

"Brimstone."

"Yes, Cypher?" Brimstone looked at the informant while holding the papers.

"I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a relative with the name Clarissa?"

Brimstone froze and his grip on the paper became tighter after hearing that name. "Do you find that name in my files?"

"Yes." The informant broker nodded and added, "I found it in your files. I would like to make new information that we can use as a cover."

A truth and also a lie.

He really wanted to make new information for VALORANT but he also wanted to know who Clarissa was. Was it Killjoy's real name or was it just another relative of Brimstone?

"Come with me."

Brimstone walked outside the meeting room and Cypher followed him. He didn’t know where the leader brought him but he thought he would just follow and see. Well, he knew that Brimstone was smart enough to not dispose of him.

“Clarissa was the closest daughter figure I had.” Brimstone said. “I was her guardian before she died.”

_Brimstone? Guardian? This is just like Killjoy’s story. It means Clarissa is Killjoy?_

“She was a good kid and smart too. She liked to invent and learn new things. If she was still alive, she would probably fill the same position as you here, as a sentinel.”

Brimstone stopped in front of a room and put his hand on the scanner. This was the first time he saw someone enter this room, making him think that this room was unused. The metal door opened and the room was dim. Green dim light came from the object in the middle of the room.

It was a big cylinder container with a human body inside it.

Cypher walked closer and he saw someone familiar; someone who he saw almost everyday in a form of spirit.

It was Killjoy’s body.

She used a white cloth to cover her body. Cables were attached to her body and she was floating inside the container. He could see the same rope burn on her neck.

“Sova found her body in Rabat, several hours after she passed away.” He stopped and clenched his fist tight, “No, she was murdered by Kingdom.”

Cypher looked away from the girl to Brimstone, waiting for more information. _What will you do with this, Brimstone?_

Like a mind reader, Brimstone continued, “Viper and I are trying to create a technology from radianite to bring her back to life. After we found her, I asked Viper to check her and we created a small tank to preserve her body. Now, the process is already around 60 percent.”

Looking back at the container, he said, “I will help you.”

“Sorry?” Brimstone looked dumbfounded.

“I will help you … to bring her back to life. I can help Viper to create the machine and study the radianite.”

“Why?”

 _Why? That is my question too, Brimstone. I don’t know but I want to help you,_ help her.

“Maybe it’s because you tell me your secret, Brimstone. So, when can I start working?”

He didn’t know that Killjoy was there all along, witnessing their conversation.

.

Cypher was busy with the missions in the VALORANT Protocol and his _secret_ mission with Brimstone and Viper to bring Killjoy back to life. Since Sova was the one who found her body, he also helped them in creating the machine. Cypher didn't tell Killjoy about this so he just said that he was inventing a new technology for the team. He hadn't found the right time yet to tell her, not knowing she already knew.

Killjoy would stay by his side at night when he was tinkering with one of the machine's parts. She didn't ask him anything and it made him think that Killjoy understood how busy he was.

Until one day, she talked to him about this.

_"Why?"_

"Sorry?"

_"Why do you do all these things for me?"_

"What do you mean?" _Does she know?_ He thought.

 _"The resurrection. Your project with Brimstone."_ Killjoy looked at him directly in his robotic eyes, trying to find an answer when she knew she couldn't. It was hard to read him.

_Ah, she knows._

Cypher put down the tools on his hand and turned his chair to face Killjoy. He didn't expect the girl would ask him now. It had been around four months since that day Brimstone brought him to the secret room. He knew the answer to her question but he was afraid to tell her.

Afraid that this would hurt himself.

On the other hand, he thought she deserved to know.

“I want to create new gadgets with you and see you smile after finishing them. Then, we will do a high-five together. I want to bring those gadgets to the battlefield with you. I want to discuss new strategies for the team and if things don’t turn out the way you and we prefer, I want to offer you my shoulder to cry on. I—”

Cypher halted.

“I love you.”

It was Killjoy’s turn to become motionless. Cypher looked down, avoiding her gaze while waiting for her reaction but she didn’t say anything. The atmosphere turned heavy and as he lifted his head, he saw her covering her own face, and soft sobs could be heard.

She was crying.

“Killjoy ….?” He called hesitantly.

“I … I’m—” Her voice cracked, “I’m so happy.”

She wiped her tears but it kept flowing. She didn’t know that she was still able to cry like this after a long time being a spirit, something that shouldn’t be here in the mortal world. “I thought there was no hope anymore for us but I’m glad that we have it.”

Cypher couldn’t hold her, couldn’t bring her to his embrace when seeing her cry, even that was the tears of happiness. It made him frustrated. Never did he feel like this to someone else.

“Not only me, Brimstone and the rest also want you to come back. We still have a lot of things to do, _you_ still have a lot of things to do.” Cypher smiled, even though the girl couldn’t see it. “We’ll meet soon. I promise.”

* * *

Cypher opened his eyes and brushed the sleepiness from his eyes. After regaining his energy back, he sat on the bed and saw a familiar figure sitting on his working chair. He never wore his mask when sleeping and he didn’t really mind her seeing his face because she had seen it since the first time they met.

Well, he still didn’t want to show his face to the others. Killjoy was an exception.

The girl stared at him. Cypher with his messy hair and his beige pajamas looked cute in her eyes. She was daydreaming and surprised when Cypher greeted her. “Morning, Killjoy.”

_“Oh! G-Good morning, Cypher.”_

He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. “I’m going to wash for a while.”

_“Yes! I, um, I’m gonna check the kitchen asap. Be right back!”_

Cypher smiled. “Sure. See you later, Little Engineer.”

Killjoy disappeared quickly after walking past the door, making the older man giggle and mumble, “Cute.”

After dressing up, he went to the kitchen and grabbed his morning coffee. Then, he went back to his room. Several days ago, Viper already tested the machine on a dead lab mouse. They created a small tube for the dead mouse and used the radianite technology that they made. She said that it worked and the mouse came back to life. She did a small check-up on the mouse and found that the mouse could live normally.

This turned out as they planned.

Killjoy was there in his room when he came back from the kitchen. She was walking around in his room. He could see that the girl was just as nervous as he was. Cypher was actually still a bit worried that there might be a malfunction from the machine but they wouldn’t know if they didn’t try it out.

_“Cypher, you’re back.”_

He opened his mask and drank his coffee. “Yes, I am.”

They fell into a comfortable silence before Killjoy said, _“Don’t worry. This will work! I know you and the others have worked hard on this.”_ She gave him a thumbs up.

_Yeah, everything is going to be okay._

“Thank you, Killjoy.” He replied. “Shall we leave?”

_“Sure!”_

Arriving at the room, he saw Brimstone, Sova, and Viper were already there. They were doing a final check up before starting the process. Viper typed something on the computer while Sova was checking the machine. Brimstone was there to ask questions and make sure that everything was okay.

“Cypher.” Sova called him. “Can you help me to check this.”

The man looked at Killjoy for a split second and she nodded. Then, he went to Sova’s side and started helping the Russian man. Killjoy walked to the big tank in front of her, seeing her lifeless body inside it. Previously, she was thinking that being dead was okay since both of her parents were killed in a fire that burnt her house back then. She started to lose interest in life and sometimes had the thought to just end her own life.

At first, she thought she didn’t deserve to live anymore.

Then, she remembered about Brimstone and she finally met Cypher. She also knew about the other agents in the VALORANT Protocol that had the same goal with her and it made her think that being alive was fine as long as she had them.

And the goal of her being alive again was in front of her.

“We are ready.”

Killjoy looked back and saw the four of them standing facing the tank. She walked towards Cypher and stood beside him. Killjoy’s dark eyes met Cypher’s blue robotic eyes. She saw the man slightly nodded at her and turned his head back to see the tank. Killjoy slipped her hand to hold his, even though she couldn’t feel anything.

Then, Brimstone pressed the button.

The radianite machine started working and when Cypher looked to see Killjoy, his eyes widened as her body began to disappear slowly. His heart was beating fast, the mixture of fear, anxiety, excitement, and confusion. The liquid inside the container decreased slowly and stopped when it reached her neck.

“It works.” Viper said while pointing to the monitor. “Her heartbeat is detected and she starts breathing.”

As Viper shared the information, Killjoy completely vanished from his sight.

_It works. It really works._

Cypher was standing there in disbelief as he saw her chest moving up and down, indicating that she was breathing. He was filled with euphoria before thinking about something.

 _Will she forget me?_ Would she forget everything that they did?

It didn’t matter for Cypher. As long as she was alive, he would be happy, even though she forgot everything that had happened between them.

“Let’s wait until she is stable.”

They waited for almost 10 minutes before the liquid inside the tank was drained. Sova opened the container and they started to unplug the cables attached to her body and the crutch that propped her up. Cypher held her body gently and Viper gave a robe to cover her.

“I’m gonna do a check-up on her first.”

So, he carried her and put her down on the hospital bed inside that room. Cypher walked away, letting the scientist check on her. His eyes saw Brimstone who had not spoken anything. Happiness radiated from Brimstone’s eyes and Cypher could see clearly how grateful Brimstone was.

Cypher was grateful too. Their hard work and dedication were really able to bring her back.

.

.

.

.

.

Killjoy could feel someone holding her hand and it made her open her eyes. Her sight was pretty blurry as she didn’t have her glasses with her. She remembered being dead, killed by Kingdom but she was alive at this moment. The grip on her hand began to disappear as someone gave her something she recognized, her glasses. Quickly, she put on her glasses and everything became more clear. She sat down suddenly and it made her regret her decision because her head hurt.

Turning her head to the left, she saw a masked man beside the bed.

Then, every single memory came back to her as she looked at the man’s robotic eyes. She remembered everything, her being a spirit, her not being able to communicate with anyone but _him_ , and the confession.

“Greetings.” The man spoke with a calm and polite tone. After that, he let go of her hand awkwardly.

She noticed something was off with him. Killjoy sensed a hesitation in his calm voice. She didn’t answer, thinking about the reason for his speaking tone.

_Ah, I see. I get it._

Killjoy decided to call his name, “Cypher.”

And she succeeded in making him freeze in his place.

“You don’t—”

“I remember everything.” Killjoy grinned. “I don’t forget a single thing, including _that_.”

She knew that Cypher understood what she meant. Then, the girl raised her palm with a smile from ear to ear, offering Cypher a high-five, which the man welcomed with delight.

“Welcome to VALORANT Protocol, Killjoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Renjana/ren·ja·na/ (n) strong emotion; passion; a strong emotion in someone's heart (can be love, longing, lust, etc.)
> 
> I use an Indonesian word for the title because I think this word is beautiful huhu.  
> See you in the next fanfiction!


End file.
